There are pharmaceutical manufacturing applications in which dosage amounts of medicines are encapsulated in relatively stable gelatin-containing shells known as capsules. The capsules may be taken orally whereby the shell is dissolved and the medicine assimilated into the body. It is also understood that carbonless copy paper is coated with microcapsules containing a dye. When someone writes on the sheet the microcapsule breaks to spill the dye. These are examples of the use of individual capsules to contain a chemical material that is secured until the capsule shell is broken or otherwise removed in an intended site of use.
It is an object of this invention to provide frangible shelled capsules which themselves comprise inner capsules with frangible shells, each shell separately containing different chemical materials that are capable of interacting when their enclosing shells are broken or otherwise penetrated.